College fluff
by dusty man181b
Summary: Short story kinda lost interest in making it. Jamona story. I don't own anything of this story


Jackson and Ramona where just ending they're senior year of high school. they picked a house to rent that's fairly close to the college that they are going to attend but the only problem was is that it was in the Southern part of California. well problem for kimmy and DJ. Jackson had made several trips back and forth taking all his and Ramona's clothes and dresser down to the new house they're going to live at for the next two years. the finale trip was two days after Jackson moved every thing. since they had said bye to everyone last night they decided to leave bright and early the next morning at 6 in the morning. after four and a half hours of driving they decided to stop and have Denny's for breakfast. once they ate and relax the got back on the road and completed the three hours part of the trip that remained. it was now five O'clock in the afternoon and they finally got to the house that they were staying at in . since it was spring and there classes didn't start until fall they had time to get use to the area and local dinner spots.

latter that night at one in the morning Jackson and Ramona are at there house.

So what are you going to do Jackson or are you going to bed.

no i'm going to watch a movie.

oh what movie?

I don't know haven't decided, why.

oh well I have a big favor to ask but feel free to say no.

okay no.

but you don't know what it is yet.

fine what is it.

massage my feet.

what no way.

common Jackson please. i'll do anything.

anything?

yes anything.

help me with unpacking everything.

deal.

mine and your stuff.

yup all of it.

alright go find the lotion.

can you do it my feet are killing me.

your feet.

um are you forgetting all my dancing and gymnastic stuff i do.

alright but it will cost you extra.

what.

make me food for the hole day tomorrow.

sure.

great this is easy.

* * *

30 minutes later

* * *

thank you see it wasn't that bad.

yea I guess except were you kept farting.

well then you shouldn't have tickled my feet

I was just doing what you asked.

yea that's true what time is it.

its about 7:00 p.m.

want some dinner.

like what.

how about some bbq.

yeah that sounds good right now. but are you sure you want bbq. last time you had wings you got food poison.

yeah but that was form a different place. and plus it'd be an adventure.

okay if you say so.

besides its by the pier.

how far away.

like three blocks.

alright.

so you'll go.

yeah I guess.

yes.

* * *

15 minutes later

* * *

you know whats so cool about this pier.

what.

so in like the late 1850's I think. this pier got destroyed by heavy winter storms and when they rebuilt it they made it shorter then what it use to be.

wow how do you now all that.

because I search what this town history was since i'm going to be in a history class.

huh I wouldn't haven't known that.

well know you know, and there should be an ice cream shop some where around here to.

cool. so do you want to go finish that movie or walk around the ocean.

can we walk around for a bit.

yea sure.

thanks Jackson.

so what are we going to do about rooms.

I don't know I thought id let you pick your room first.

no I couldn't, I stole your room, you pick first.

are you sure, I don't mind letting you pick first.

okay.

aright. can we go home though i'm getting tired.

yea sure.

* * *

an hour later goes by

* * *

hey Mona come in here and watch this with me.

but I just said i'm going to bed.

just for 5 minutes. please.

fine but five minutes.

that's what I asked for.

* * *

Ramona comes in wearing a brown pare of sweat pants and a plain white tee shirt.

* * *

and that's what you'll get

come sit down.

why i'm leaving in four min.

just come sit down.

fine.

thank you... you know whats so fun about living on are own is.

that we don't have are moms to tell us what to do.

well that but mainly... tickle fight

Jackson no.

to late.

after thirty minutes of attacking Ramona's thighs, feet and the side of her stomachs Jackson raps his arms around her waist and pulls her back on the bed.

hahaha iiiiii win, now your mine.

no i'm going to bed. after you let me go.

i don't have to let you go for you to go to bed.

so what sleep with you.

yup your going to tonight anyways.

oh yea why's that.

look out side what do you see.

fine I see blackness

wait a minute. (lighting cracks across the night sky)

and now i see a storm coming.

told you.

I hate it when your right.

fine just don't have the t.v. so loud.

are you actually going to bed.

yes that was my plan after all.

okay night then.

night.

* * *

later on the storm progressed and made thunder clashes that echo'd through the house.

* * *

BOOM BOOM BOOM

AHHHHH.

SHHHHH. Mona I got you your going to be fine.

you would say that.

here lye back down and get back under the covers.

why do i feel safer when i"m near you.

because you trust me more then anyone.

but why.

maybe its because we've lived next to each other for five and a half years.


End file.
